DD
D.D. '('Diamond Dog was the pet canid of the private military company Diamond Dogs during the 1980s. Like his owner, Big Boss, the dog wore an eyepatch over his missing right eye. Biography As a pup, D.D. became orphaned after his parent was killed by an apparent sniper round. The pup was found near his dead parent by Big Boss during a mission, sometime after the latter's recovery from a coma in 1984. D.D. was later taken by Fulton Recovery to Diamond Dogs' Mother Base, his new home. The pup was present with Ocelot upon Big Boss's return to Mother Base, licking the latter's face as he picked him up. Ocelot explained that the pup had been a troublemaker after it had arrived, and that he was unsure of its specific breed. Believing that the pup may be useful in the future, Ocelot intended to train him, comparing him to a diamond in the rough that required some polishing. Big Boss agreed, noting the irony of an ocelot raising hounds. After D.D. had fully grown and been trained for a combat support role, Big Boss had the dog accompany him on his missions, at the suggestion of Ocelot. Behind the scenes D.D. is a character who will appear in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. The dog made his debut in the TGS 2014 demo, more specifically the showing on September 19/September 20. According to at least one source, when D.D is first recruited, the iDroid notification refers to him as Wild Puppy.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X5Od7ar7a8I D.D.'s exact breed has yet to be confirmed, being described as either a wolf or a dog in various sources, and in some case, even a wolf dog (hybridization of a domestic dog and a wolf). Like Quiet, D.D. will accompany Snake on missions via the buddy system, and also like Quiet, meeting him will be entirely optional. During the demo unveiling how the player can find D.D., Big Boss throws an Active Decoy that piques the pup's curiosity. In the Japanese version, the decoy balloon that popped up was of Lisa, the ghost from the P.T. demo of the cancelled Silent Hills. The English version had a variant of Big Boss's standard one. One of the journalists who had early access of The Phantom Pain implied that D.D. can be rescued as early as the Afghanistan missions.Metal Gear Solid V - All MGSV Preview Impressions Tweets and Info - YouTube On May 27, 2015, Hideo Kojima tweeted two photos of a prototype D.D. figure by Play Arts KAI wearing a Sneaking Suit while holding a knife in his mouth. The latter aspect is most likely a reference to the FOXHOUND logo.https://twitter.com/HIDEO_KOJIMA_EN/status/603813783333572609 On the June 17 demo for Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain at E3 2015, some elements of D.D.'s role as a buddy combatant was shown. D.D.'s gender was confirmed to be male in the main menu featured in the demonstration, with the presenter repeatedly referring to him by masculine pronouns, and supported by D.D. lifting his leg up to urinate at the start of the mission (female canids squat when urinating). Gameplay Photos released in June 2015 show that D.D. can be told to sit in the passenger seat of a jeep.http://www.metalgearinformer.com/?p=19798 The photos came from the Official PlayStation Magazine and Official Xbox Magazine, which also confirmed that D.D., when acting as a partner, will sniff out guards and herbs, bark to warn of any enemies, objectives, animals, weapons, and hostages nearby, as well as attack enemies at the players command, as well as confirmed the Play Arts KAI figure's implication that he could be dressed up in clothing. It also confirmed that if the player misses D.D. in the mission he is recruited at, he will never be recruited. The demo confirmed most of the above, and also revealed he could distract any soldiers to get Snake out of a tight spot by barking. The presenter also mentioned that D.D. will occasionally urinate and mark territory. Tweets also confirmed that D.D. will be die permanently if he is killed in battle.http://kotaku.com/the-dog-can-die-in-metal-gear-solid-v-1637552552 Gallery BBDDTPP.jpg|D.D. as a pup with his master Big Boss, and trainer Ocelot. Venom-DD.jpg|D.D. as a pup with Big Boss. DD.jpg|D.D. as a pup. Diamondog.jpg|A grown D.D. and his trainer, Ocelot. BigBossDD2.jpg|Big Boss and D.D. Metal-Gear-Solid-V-The-Phantom-Pain-E3-2015-Screen-Chopper-DD.jpg|D.D. in the helicopter. Metal-Gear-Solid-V-The-Phantom-Pain-Image-2.jpg|D.D. in the passenger seat. Metal-Gear-Solid-V-The-Phantom-Pain-E3-2015-Screen-DD-Attacks.jpg|D.D. attacks a Soviet soldier. Metal-Gear-Solid-V-The-Phantom-Pain-E3-2015-Screen-Mission-Prep.jpg|Big Boss and D.D. feature in the E3 2015 demo. References Category:The Phantom Pain Characters Category:Animals Category:Support Buddies Category:Male